AUG A1
The Steyr AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr) A1 was the first bullpup-style assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It is the first in the AUG family to be unlocked. It is unlocked at Rank 20 or can be purchased with Credits (CR). History In the 1960's. Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & co KG (Formerly Steyr-Daimler-Puch) designed the AUG (Armee-Universal-Gewehr "Universal army rifle"), an Austrian bullpup design (Magazine behind trigger mechanism), box magazine fed, 5.56x45mm NATO round fed assault rifle. It features an Spz-kr ''type progressive trigger, where pulling the trigger half way, produces semi automatic fire, and pulling the trigger all the way, produces fully automatic fire. It also features a reciever integrated 1.5x (4x in game) telescopic sight made by Swarovski Optik. Featuring a basic range finder, and back up iron sights on top. It was later adopted in 1978 by the Austrian army as the '''StG 77 '(Sturmgewehr 77), where it replaced the 7.62x51mm StG 58 Automatic Rifle ''(License built FN FAL). In production since 1978, it is the standard small arm of the Austrian ''Bundesheer and various national police units. In-Game The AUG A1 is a powerful bullpup 5.56x45mm NATO fed Assault Rifle, first introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha and sometime later in the Beta, the model was remade, along with the addition of other weapons in the AUG family. The AUG A1 is found in the Assault Rifle section, in the Assault class. Damage The AUG A1 is a powerful weapon, it is able to kill a full health enemy in 3-4 shots to the head, and 4 to the torso until 60 studs of range, where the damage drops off, until 190 studs of range, where the AUG will do its minimum damage, of 4 shots to the head, and 5 to the torso. Recoil and other info When it comes to recoil. The AUG A1 has medium vertical recoil, medium horizontal recoil and low backwards/blowback recoil. If one wishes to vastly negate the strong recoil the AUG has, a sight of choice, an angled grip, a green laser, and a compensator will help negate the recoil. Using this setup will reduce both, horizontal recoil, a bit of vertical recoil, and a bit blowback/backwards recoil. Which in turn, makes the weapon a viable tap-firing (Intentionally firing in short bursts with automatic guns) weapon at medium/long ranges, the low damage dropoff further increases this viability. Due to the slow rate of fire, the weapon can sometimes be outclassed by others in close quarters combat. But this also offers good trigger control, in turn lowering ammo wastage. Despite this, the AUG A1 still has several advantages. One advantage, not just the AUG A1, but any AUG family weapon in-game has, over other weapons in their classes, is the ability to instantly switch from semi to fully automatic, compared to other weapons, where the fire mode animation has to be played. In-game. You can switch to to the backup iron sights, on top of the 1.5x optic, by pressing the T key. This in turn, removes the ability to use canted sights. The default optic; when being used, offers medium magnification, while the backup iron sights offer relatively low magnification. This, in turn, allows players to switch between sights to cater to the situation they're in. The AUG A1 is very effective at close range, and still remains effective at long ranges. However, again, the low ROF makes it outclassed by other weapons at close range, and the reload time can be considered rather long. Despite that, it is still usable at said ranges, and well. Overall, the AUG A1 is a very good weapon, it is versatile and usable at all ranges for several reasons, and serves as a good all around assault rifle. Available attachments Pros and Cons Pros: * Good all around statistics. * Good rate of fire, allows for easy trigger control, and acceptable ammunition wastage.. * Very controllable Vertical recoil. * Inclusion of a telescopic/iron sight hybrid sight by default. ** When a optic attachment is used, it will become a hybrid telescopic / (Chosen optic) sight. Cons: * Long normal reload (when entire magazine is empty). * Most optic attachments will decrease the weapon's accuracy statistic. * Can sometimes be outclassed by other weapons in close range combat due to its slow rate of fire (ROF). * Has somewhat high horizontal recoil, though a Compensator can decrease it, and an angled grip, and laser, can heavily negate it. Gallery AugA1Hip.png|From the hip AugA1Sight.png|Down the sights AugA1Backup.png|Backup sights (T) Trivia * The AUG A1 has been remodelled on the "100k Likes Update", which also included the addition of other AUG variants. * The AUG's stock optic now combines 2 sights; the telescopic sight and a back-up iron sight (you can change sights using the T key) on top of the main scope. This is the first weapon on Phantom Forces to have 2 sights on a stock optic. Its tone of green paint was also darkened. ** When an optic attachment is used, the main telescopic sight remains while the chosen Optic replaces the back-up iron sights, available with the "T" key. * Before v0.6.0, the AUG A1's default optic will be completely replaced by a chosen optic. being the feature of all other AUG variants currently. * It is one of the few weapons that lack Canted Sights as an available attachment. * Unlike the real life counterpart, the sights are slightly offset. * In the Alpha and early Beta stage, the AUG A1's damage was 30-19 and the range was 45-90. In the early Beta, the damage was 33-21 and the range was 90-160. * In earlier versions of Phantom Forces the AUG A1's front grip was irremovable. This was circumvented by the developers by putting the underbarrel grips to the side of the gun instead of below the barrel. This is fixed in v0.6.0. When a grip is attached, the built in grip will be replace by a tri-rail system found on all other AUG variants. * Before v0.6.0, the AUG A1 had a different reload animation. It is now the same as all the other AUGs. * AUG A1 has more zoom than other guns.This makes the Z-Point a usable attachment to use. Gallery References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons